On the Frontline
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Ever since what happened at the Royal Rumble, she is pissed and is out to get some revenge on the person who took her championship. Of course she would need some backup.


**Lana: This is something that wanted to get down for a while, and here it is :D…this story goes along with "Hold It Against Me" by coolchic79260—so read that one in order to understand this one :D…and Tonya, Alicia, Ally, Arianna & Riley belong to coolchic79260 as well :D, the rest of the OC's belong to me :D Enjoy :D :D**

**.x.**

"Wow," Commented Josh. "You were freaking brutally attacked by Tonya and some masked bitch and you retained your WWE Championship in the same night and yet you're still freaking alive—I swear your freaking indestructible," Josh added as he jokingly laughed.

"Oh shut up," Haylie said as she smacked her arm. "I wonder how Sabrina can stand you for two years," She added.

"Hey, what did I say about bringing marriage into our conversations?" Josh asked.

"Nothing—but I'm stating is that you're 28 years old and your married—dude, 28 year olds that I know are out partying their fucking asses off dude," Haylie stated. "Well, she's 30 so she can settle down into marriage," She added.

"What about me?" Sabrina asked as she came out of the wood work.

"Haylie's making fun of our marriage," Josh said, or whining like he was a freaking 2 year old.

"Well, I have a deal with a two year old husband, so that would give Haylie a chance to make fun of it," Sabrina said.

"Thank you Sabrina," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, sorry about your loss of the Divas championship," Sabrina said.

"It's alright, someway somehow that cute little butterfly belt would be out of the bitch's hands known as Tonya," Haylie stated. "or bastard—she could be a dude," She added.

"Did you do this to Beth when you first met her?" Sabrina asked.

"No—I knew clearly she was a girl, but Tonya on the other hand," Haylie said. "We may not know," She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "and even know that she could 'beat' me, she still had some masked bitch come in anyways, that proves to me that she's a coward times two," She added.

"Making fun of me Trudel?" Tonya asked as she came up to the Punk Diva.

"Depends, if what I'm saying is the truth?" Haylie asked.

Silence came over Tonya, but she forcefully grabbed Haylie's neck and shoved her into the wall and said, "Well next time that I hear that you're talking shut about me, you'll wise you would never crossed paths with me," She said.

"Dude, we were put in a match together and it was you that basically tried to end my fucking career," Haylie said…or barely said because her voice was being enclosed by the Wales native's hand. "and besides, is that masked bitch going to make an appearance and help you beat me?" she asked, and instantly regretted those words coming out of her mouth as Tonya tightened her grip on Haylie's neck.

"Don't talk any shit about me or else," Tonya said as she forcefully threw Haylie on the ground and walked away. Haylie was now trying to get some oxygen back into her system as her brother and sister in law crouched down to her level and made sure that she was alright. "Did she hurt your neck?" Josh asked.

"No, I think I'm good on that category," Haylie said then went into a coughing fit trying to get oxygen back into her system.

"You sure?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah I'm sure Brina," Haylie said as she got up on her two feet. "Now, I'm going to actually be getting ready for my match," She stated as she walked away.

"I don't have a good feeling about Haylie's match," Josh said.

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know, and we got the New Nexus here as always, and for some reason we got The Corre, which I don't trust that much since they've formed," Josh said.

"But The Corre Divas basically had Haylie's back during her Divas title match last night," Sabrina said as her and Josh were walking to his locker room.

"I know Brina, it's just that, I think they might backstab Haylie in the long run," Josh said. "I don't know it's just me,"

_**I am the master of this game  
And everybody knows my name  
and I will gladly make you see  
that you should not have messed with me**_

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Calgary, Alberta Canada Nora Hart!"

_Hunt You Down _by _Saliva _started as Nora, wearing a neon pink sports bra, black tights that ended to her knee and pink and black wrestling boots. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans before waited for Haylie.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"and her opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started as Haylie, wearing a black skin tight tank top with slits up the sides, white skinny jeans, red Converse low top sneakers and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she entered the ring, she threw the peace sign, grabbed the WWE Championship and handed it to the ref before he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

_**FF Towards the End**_

It was a hard fought battle between the two blondes, but it was Nora who locked in the Sharpshooter on the former Divas Champion in the middle of the ring which made Haylie have no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner via submission Nora Hart!"

Nora released the submission move on the Punk Diva and had her hand raised by the ref, and when Nora left the ring, another theme started which made Haylie think in her head _Fuck my fucking life! _She somehow got to her feet when she saw the New Nexus basically circle around her like they were piranhas and Haylie was their prey. Few minutes later of Haylie just looking around the circle of the assholes she has to call 'people', she thought in her mind _Ah fuck it, I'm about to get destroyed by 'em anyways _Then she decided to run, but that was an ultimate fail when New Nexus decided to attack her.

Few moments later, when Haylie was perched ontop of Phil's shoulders, waiting for the GTS, Haylie, at this point, was literally just waiting for the moment that Phil's knee would bash into her face…

…but the moment never came.

Instead she was felt being literally tossed off of his shoulders and she had to roll herself out of the ring, trying to make sure she was in the arena doing her job or in hell, and then she collapsed on the floor, officially passing out.

**.x.**

"Urgh what the hell happened to me?" Haylie asked as she gain conscious and was holding her head in serious pain. "Did I piss someone off to attack me or something?" She asked herself.

"Yeah apparently you pissed off New Nexus because of what you said to or about Tonya or whatever," Said Ally as she came out of the wood work, making Haylie almost jump out of her skin.

"Crap, she _is _serious about what she said to me before my match," Haylie said.

"Which was?" Ally asked.

"That if I ever talked shit about her or something she'll make sure that I never crossed paths with her again," Haylie said. "Or something like that," She added.

"You do know that The Corre girls got your back and also making sure that the Divas championship is out of their hands, right?" Ally asked.

"Yeah,"


End file.
